


[podfic] Call Me Out

by hedgehockey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Benefits including sex and life coaching, Endgame Patty/TK, Extreme handwaving of Canadian covid restrictions, Friends With Benefits, Isolating together as a declaration of love, Light Angst, Love in the Time of Coronavirus, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehockey/pseuds/hedgehockey
Summary: Nolan’s gaze flickers periodically to the rear-view mirror as he barrels down the highway, one shaky hand shoved under his thigh, the other slung over the wheel.The road is quiet now that he's clear of the city but he can’t bear the thought of getting pulled over and having to roll his window down for some bored traffic cop, tell him he’s heading across provincial borders in the middle of a pandemic to get Manitoba’s favourite son to rail the existential angst out of him.__Patty isn't coping during the hiatus.
Relationships: Nolan Patrick/Jonathan Toews, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, background Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane, mention of Auston Matthews/Frederik Andersen, mention of Jeff Carter/Mike Richards
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Call Me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [bitter_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_leaf/pseuds/bitter_leaf). Log in to view. 



> A first draft first podfic. 
> 
> I really enjoyed recording this, and I hope to improve it over time.

  


##  [Stream from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zcfkdahglntnald/Call%20Me%20Out.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> size: 81.9MB
> 
> length: 01:46:43


End file.
